OLVIDO
by Emmaly Swallen
Summary: Una pareja con un futuro planeado, una familia que empieza pero se ve truncada cuando el olvido aparece. Ella quiere recuperar sus recuerdos. Él quiere olvidar. ¿Será que su amor quedará olvidado o vencerá las barreras del olvido para renacer? ¿Podrán las heridas sanar y reconstruirse o todo se perderá en la vorágine del OLVIDO? U/A Todos humanos.
1. Prólgo

Olvido es una acción involuntaria de dejar de recordar…

Cuando se olvida sin querer hacerlo y se lastima a quienes amas aunque no lo recuerdes, ¿Se lucha por recuperar lo que se perdió o se deja extraviado en el fondo de la mente?

Cuando por más que se esfuerza no se puede olvidar, y esos recuerdos queman el alma y el corazón ¿Qué se puede hacer para olvidar? ¿Será acaso posible hacerlo?

Una pareja con un futuro planeado, una familia que empieza pero se ve truncada cuando el olvido aparece.

Ella quiere recuperar sus recuerdos.

Él quiere olvidar.

¿Será que su amor quedará olvidado o vencerá las barreras del olvido para renacer? ¿Podrán las heridas sanar y reconstruirse o todo se perderá en la vorágine del OLVIDO?

* * *

¡Hola!

Vuelvo a compartir con ustedes una historia. Sé que he estado mucho tiempo fuera y he hecho promesas que no logré cumplir. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedir disculpas por ello.

Este fic lo había comenzado a publica en Facebook pero lo dejé y ahora quiero compartirlo en esta plataforma.

El trailer está en mi cuenta de youtube.

Espero les guste la historia.

Agradezco el apoyo y paciencia de todas especialmente de mis amigas: Maya Masen Cullen, Tecupi y Anabella Valencia. Sin ustedes chicas no creo haber encontrado el valor de regresar. Las quiero mucho.

Besotes.


	2. Sin decir adiós

Disclaimer: Los personajes son la gran Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo se los robo a ratitos para imaginar locuras con ellos. Ya que si me regala a Edward no me enojaría.

Les tengo el primer capítulo de esta historia esperando de todo corazón lo disfruten.

»«

BPOV

— Hola bebé.

— ¿Te he dicho hoy cuanto te amo?

— Eres lo más hermoso que la vida nos pudo haber dado.

Sentí unos cálidos dedos acariciar mi vientre y suspiré, me sentía tan cómoda en este lugar, no era para menos estaba en mi hogar. Y no me refiero al edificio o al lugar donde vivo sino a los brazos del hombre que está en estos momentos acariciándome el vientre.

— Despierta princesa es hora de que me vaya a trabajar— amaba eso de él, nunca sale de casa sin despedirse con un beso y un te amo.

— No quiero— refunfuñé infantilmente y traté de tirar de él para que se acostara conmigo.

— Aunque me encanta la idea alguien tiene que trabajar en esta casa, recuerda que la familia crece— reí tontamente mientras colocaba mis manos sobre las suyas que estaban en mi vientre. Apenas hace unos días no enteramos que estamos embarazados.

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me encontré con esos ojos verdes que tanto amo — Hola amor— saludé con una enorme sonrisa.

— Hola princesa, ¿Cómo te sientes?— no debió preguntar, me levanté disparada para correr al baño para devolver todo.

Él me sostuvo el cabello y acarició la espalda hasta que pasó todo. Cuando levanté la vista, él me regalo una triste sonrisa y ayudo a levantarme. Mientras me sostenía del lavabo él me preparó el cepillo de dientes y me dio privacidad saliendo.

Cuando terminé de hacer mis necesidades y me di una ducha rápida y salí envuelta en mi pequeño albornoz, él me esperaba con un vaso con agua mineral y galletas saladas.

— Dicen que es bueno para controlar las náuseas— me acerqué a él y envolví los brazos a su derredor y enterré el rostro en su pecho aspirando su aroma, esto me bastaba para tranquilizarme.

— Come, princesa— suspiró y me separé de él— No tienes idea cuanto me duele verte así y no poder hacer nada.

— No te preocupes, es normal— aseguré tomando su rostro entre mis manos y depositando un beso en sus labios— aunque lo que no creo que sea normal es que esté engordando tan rápido— hice un puchero y él mordió mi labio.

— No estás gorda, estas sexy— me apretó contra su cuerpo y pude sentir su excitación en mi vientre— Y me encantan tus nuevas curvas.

Quise besarlo pero el timbre de la puerta me sobresaltó, lo más seguro es que fuera Ben para irse a la universidad.

— Hey papá, ¿Nos vamos?— como dije, era Ben con su novia y mi única amiga, Ángela.

— Solo deja me despido— se acercó a mí y me dio un beso provocador de amnesia, de esos que te hacen olvidar hasta tu nombre— Te amo.

— Ya suéltala que ya la preñaste— bromeó Ángela.

— Nos vemos princesa, cualquier cosa llámame por favor.

Asentí y le di un fugaz beso en los labios antes de verlo salir.

— Entonces gorda ¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó entrando a la cocina del departamento.

— No sé flaca, que tal si vamos a la universidad— reí por la mueca de fastidio, ella odiaba estudiar; era como las verduras en el plato de un niño.

— Estás con permiso médico— se sirvió un par de tostadas con jalea de moras y un vaso de leche; luego hizo lo mismo para mí.

— Yo terminé mi permiso medico ayer y hoy debo asistir a clases.

— Agg, como eres aguafiestas.

— Bueno nos quedamos aquí y dejamos que las tetonas descoloridas y no tan descoloridas le hagan ronda a nuestros hombres…

— ¡Qué esperas que no te mueves!— reí y me levanté para ir a vestirme.

Saqué unos jeans, pero no entré en ellos, saqué otros y nada… al quinto intento me sentía totalmente frustrada y me dejé caer en el piso a llorar…

— Bella que te pasa, no me digas que le paso algo a mi piojito— Ángela estaba sentada en el piso a mi lado y negué con la cabeza— No me asustes gorda, ¿Qué te duele? ¿Te diste otra vez contra el mueble?— decía examinándome.

— No…— sollozo— me…— sollozo— queda… — sollozo.

Ella miró el tiradero y estallo en carcajadas, cosa que no me causó gracia y lloré más fuerte.

— Es normal gordita, es que el piojo necesita espacio— ayudó a levantarme y abrió el closet, después de examinarlo sacó unos leggins color negro y una blusa azul corte princesa y me lo entregó.

— Eso no estaba allí— señalé la ropa de mi cama.

— Si estaba, desde ayer— se encogió de hombros, debí suponer que era algo de ella.

Salió dándome privacidad y me vestí completando mi atuendo con unas bailarinas azules como la blusa. Me recogí el cabello con un pasador y salí tomando mi bolso con los libros.

— Lista— dije caminando hacia ella que me miraba con la boca abierta— ¿Qué tengo?

— Me encanta como se ve, le voy a decir a Ben que quiero un piojo o piojita para mí— reí por sus ocurrencias— tienes un culo enorme, me encanta.

Antes de salir sonó el teléfono del departamento y me regresé a contestar rápidamente, lo más seguro es que fuera él para saber si ya se habían pasado las náuseas, _¿Ven porque lo amo con locura_?

— Diga— fingí un poco la voz.

— Hablo al departamento donde vive la señorita Isabella Swan— me tensé porque aquí me conocían por Bella Black… larga historia.

— Ella habla— no pude evitar que me temblara la voz.

— Hablo del hospital S&F de Sacramento California, su padre será intervenido quirúrgicamente y no quiere entrar a quirófano a menos de que pueda verla— sentí que me flaquearon las piernas y Ángela rápidamente me ayudó a sentar en el sofá.

— ¿Es grave?— pregunté imaginando la respuesta.

— Lamento decirle que sí, bueno todo depende de cuan pronto le intervengamos, necesita un by pass*, su corazón no funciona con normalidad y si no lo hacemos cuanto antes no nos hacemos responsables de lo que pueda pasar con él.

— Por favor dígale que tomaré el primer vuelo… cuídelo por favor.

Colgué con el cuerpo vencido, mi padre se moría y no habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias, él se iría odiándome… un sollozo desgarró mi pecho seguido por otro más.

Mi amiga me sostuvo hasta que me calmé.

— ¿Qué pasa gordita?— preguntó limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

— Mi papá… necesito ir a verlo— sollocé.

— Claro, habla con Tony para que te acompañe— me tensé, a pesar de tener un año juntos aún no le contaba mi verdad, lo amo y sé que me ama pero mi pasado, o más bien el de mi entorno es tan… no encuentro palabras para describirlo, solo puedo decir que me avergüenza muchísimo.

— Hablaré con él y le diré que voy— dije cogiendo el teléfono y marcando. Apenas había timbrado una vez cuando contestó.

— Dime princesa

— Tony, yo…

— ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien?— preguntó rápidamente.

— Si, estamos bien… es mi papá, le tienen que operar y necesito ir a verlo.

— Voy contigo princesa— sabía que quería hacerlo.

— No amor, como dijiste alguien tiene que trabajar porque la familia está creciendo— traté de bromear— no te preocupes por favor, estaremos bien y hablaré cada momento disponible contigo… te amo.

— Te amo princesa, por lo menos deja que te lleve al aeropuerto— insistió, no podía porque lo poco que le había contado era de mi vida en el pueblo perdido de Washington.

— Hermoso, estás trabajando no puedes dejar tirado todo, estaremos bien.

— No olvides que te amo— dijo con un suspiro resignado.

— Te amo más, mi hermoso— colgué y marque a la aerolínea.

— Ángela, ¿Puedes arreglarme un bolso con unos dos cambios de ropa o tres, de estos que caben en mi gran trasero?— no quería que oyera el destino de mi vuelo.

— Claro gordita, y también arreglaré para mí— debí suponerlo.

— No flaca, tú te quedas a cuidar a nuestros hombres de las tetonas, mira que tu piojito no quiere que una tetona le quite a su papá— hice un puchero al cual sabría no se resistía.

— Agg, te odio gorda, está bien cuidaré a nuestros hombres y prepararé tu bolso.

— Gracias, flaca, eres la mejor.

Ella caminó hacia la recamara y volví a marcar a la aerolínea, la llamada anterior la había tenido que truncar.

Hice la reserva para el primer vuelo disponible a Sacramento que era en un par de horas y suspiré. Como desearía que Tony estuviera conmigo pero no podía enterarse de ese pasado, no de esta forma.

Ángela salió del cuarto cargando mi bolso de mano y la pequeña valija con ropa.

— Cuídate por favor.

— Claro que si amiga, en cuanto llegue te hablo.

Salí y tomé un taxi, no quería ir… por lo menos no sin él.

— En cuanto vuelva te contaré todo hermoso, solo espero que me perdones y aceptes mi entorno— susurre mirando la fotografía nuestra que traía en mi cartera.

El estúpido taxista abrió las ventanillas y la fotografía salió volando de mis manos grité pero de nada sirvió.

En el aeropuerto me revisaron todo lo que tenía, como dice Ángela hasta los calzones me voltearon al revés.

El vuelo estuvo lleno de turbulencias y para colmo no pude comunicarme con Tony quien de seguro estaba en clases y tenía el móvil en silencio, estúpidas políticas de la universidad, solo le mandé un mensaje diciéndole cuanto lo amo.

Como decía, el vuelo me la pase en el baño devolviendo lo que no comí, pobre del que tuviera que entrar al baño porque me apoderé de él y no lo solté hasta que tuvimos que abrochar los cinturones para aterrizar.

Cuando salí del aeropuerto y respiré el cálido aire californiano sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo, de esos que te dicen regresa… _¡Deja de ver películas de suspenso con Ángela!_ Me reprendí mentalmente.

— La llevo algún lado señorita— Un taxista de mediana edad se acercó y agradecí.

— Por favor, necesito ir al hospital S&F— dije suspirando de alivio.

El hombre abrió la puerta del taxi para mí y trague un nudo que se me formó en la garganta, mi hermoso siempre lo hace.

Arrancó y puso una estación latina donde salían puras canciones de esas que hacen suspirar o llorar dependiendo de tu estado de ánimo, lógicamente mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, acaricié mi vientre deseando que mi bebé me diera fuerzas para soportar estar lejos del hombre que amo.

Estaba concentrada en la música suspirando y llorando por mi hermoso que no supe como sucedió… hubo chillidos de llantas gritos un estruendoso golpe y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Me dolía todo… y cuando digo todo es todo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza… traté de moverme pero me dolió más, lo que me molestó fue un pinchazo en la mano… mierda agujas, refunfuñé.

Odio las agujas y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellas, y todo por culpa de Renee.

— Isa…— escuché una voz desconocida me llamó— Isa despierta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encandiló la luz, cerré los ojos de nuevo y parpadee para acostumbrarme a la luminosidad del lugar. Un sollozo me hizo girar a busca de dónde provenía.

— Al fin despiertas mi amor— un hombre rubio de ojos azules se acercó a la cama, sus ojos estaba rojos y gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

— No… yo— estaba bastante confundida, ¿Qué hacía en este lugar?

— Tranquila amor— me dio un beso en la frente— llamaré al médico para que te revise.

No hable por que no entendía lo que pasaba, estaba bastante confundida y ese hombre me confundía más si es que era posible.

Un hombre de cabellos canos se acercó a mí y comenzó a revisarme.

— Hola soy el doctor Gerandy, me alegra que hayas despertado.

— No… no entiendo ¿Qué pasó?— pregunté confundida.

— El taxi en que viajabas estuvo en una carambola y estuviste inconsciente por dos semanas.

— No recuerdo…— sentía como me pulsaban los sentidos.

— Tranquila— el médico miró hacia el aparato que mide el ritmo cardiaco— No fuerces tu mente, mejor dime que es lo último que recuerdas.

— Yo…— cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme.

— Estaba en casa con Renee y Billy esperando a los gemelos para ir a la feria…no… Leah y yo estamos en la montaña rusa y me maree mucho… al bajar volví todo…

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— preguntó.

— dieciséis ¿Por qué?

— Necesito que te tomes con calma lo que te voy a decir por favor, en tu estado no es bueno que te estreses y no es bueno que tengamos que sedarte.

Asentí incapaz de hablar… tenía mucho miedo.

— Tú no tienes dieciséis sino veintiún años, estudias Economía en la UCLA, este joven es tu prometido James Da Revin y lo más importante es que estás embarazada y no puedes alterarte porque puede ser perjudicial para tus bebés…

Miré a cada hombre sin entender dónde estaba la broma… pero sus rostros serios me demostraron que hablaban en serio…muy en serio.

»« **»«**»«**»«**»« **»«**»«**»«

* by pass :  _es una de las técnicas quirúrgicas de revascularización, reconstrucción o restauración de la irrigación arterial de un órgano o región anatómica afectado por la obstrucción o lesión de una arteria, y consiste en la creación de una desviación o derivación vascular para establecer una circunvalación de la arteria bloqueada o lesionada, usando segmentos de otras_ _venas o arterias o incluso con materiales sintéticos, con el fin de crear un puente para salvar el obstáculo y así restaurar la_ _circulación normal_

Agradezco mucho a los primeros review de esta historia. De verdad había extrañado ese latido emocionado que se siente cuando llega el aviso de uno. Mil gracias **jade. hs 1 * Lilli Cullen-Swan * Isa Labra Cullen * Tecupi.**

Muchas gracias a quienes han añadido esta historia entre sus alertas y favoritos. De todo corazón se los agradezco.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besotes.


	3. Carlie

Hola chic s hermos s.

No sé si me quieran seguir leyendo después de tardar tanto en actualizar. Desgraciadamente tengo las manos llenas con situaciones que no me han permitido escribir y publicar tan seguido como quisiera. Aunque en estos momentos necesito situaciones relajantes como lo hace el poder jugar con nuestros personajes al escribir el factor tiempo no me lo permite. Tuve un pequeño respiro y lo estoy aprovechando para compartir con ustedes un capítulo más de esta historia. Es un fic poco largo, realmente no sé cuantos capítulos irá a tener pero no será cortito. No sé cuando podré actualizar lo que sí se es que no pretendo dejarlo inconcluso.

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que me regalaron un review, un favorito o pusieron la historia entre sus alertas o a su servidora. De todo corazón les agradezco que sigan mis historias.

En este momento no estoy recibiendo apoyo de ninguna beta por lo que los horrores ortográficos son todos míos y les pido una disculpa anticipada por ellos.

 _Lo que se encuentra en cursiva puede ser flash back de alguno de los personajes o bien algo del pasado._

Sin más las dejo para que lean el capítulo y espero lo disfruten.

 **Edward POV**

 _Había discutido con mi padre, de nuevo, él no aprobaba lo que yo deseaba ser y hacer. Pero ya lo había decidido. Paralelo a mi carrera de Administración, había estudiado música, gracias al cariño y apoyo del rector Aro Volterra, quien en su momento había sido amigo de mi abuelo materno. Ambos sabíamos que Carlisle no aprobaría mis estudios de música por lo que ayudó para que apareciera como Anthony Masen y como tal ayudó para que consiguiera un puesto en la Universidad Juliard de Nueva York._

 _Estacioné en la acera del edificio, hace años el Rector Webber mandó construir este lugar para los profesores solteros de la universidad, está cerca de la universidad; es muy amplio y cómodo._

 _Entre mi amigo de la infancia Ben Cheney y yo rentaríamos el departamento, al ser espaciosos y los dos solteros podíamos estar bien así. El sabía mi secreto y en broma me llamaba E… Tony._

 _Miré hacia la entrada y había una chica haciendo malabares con una caja a la vez que trataba de abrir la puerta, vestía unos jeans que se ajustaban a su cu…erpo perfectamente, una blusa algo transparente que dejaba ver las tiras de su brasier rojo, no tengo idea porque pero eso me calentó la sangre._

 _— Calma Masen, que no eres un chiquillo hormonal— me recriminé._

 _Tomé un par de respiraciones para calmar mi estado y poder bajar a ayudarla, digo… no quería asustarla si me miraba con tremendo bulto en los pantalones._

 _Bajé del auto y caminé hacia ella quien maldecía entre dientes, su voz se me hizo conocida pero realmente no la ubiqué._

 _Me paré a su lado y ella al notar mi presencia se giró a verme dejándome en shock, era ella, no había forma de confundir esos ojos y esos labios, sus ojos parecían salir y rebotar en los lentes de lectura que traía._

 _— ¡Tú!_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— Papi, tengo hambre— mi hija estaba sentada en la cama frotando sus ojitos lagañosos con las manos, su cabello es una completa maraña, parece nido de pájaros. En su boquita se ve una mancha blanquecina de la babita que se le salió mientras dormía. Se ve hermosa.

— Buenos días bebé ¿Cómo amaneciste?— me acerque a ella y rápidamente se arrojó a mis brazos, la recibí gustoso besando su sien.

— Buenos días papi, te quiero mucho— me dio un sonoro beso en cada mejilla antes de que su estomago exigiera atención con un gruñido.

— ¿Escuchaste papi?, el monstruo del hambre quiere comer— asentí mientras caminaba hacia el baño dónde le quité la pijama.

— Primero te pondremos aún más hermosa antes de bajar a desayunar.

— Apúrate papi, no quiero que el monstruo del hambre me coma— se metió a la ducha, ya había templado el agua y en unos minutos estaba lista para ir a tomar su desayuno.

Vestía unos jeans con estoperoles en los bolsillos y una playerita amarilla con algunos garabatos al frente.

Al entrar a la cocina nos reímos por la imagen, Esme estaba poniéndole fruta a los panqueques mientras que Carlisle trataba de pellizcarlos ganándose unas palmadas en las manos.

— Buenos días papi Calis y mami Esme— se acercó a ellos y les saludó con sonoros besos en la mejilla.

— Buenos días princesa— Carlisle depositando un beso en su frente.

— Buenos días cielo, ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?— dijo Esme entregándole una fuente con fruta.

Entre los cuatro pusimos la mesa y comimos en silencio, a la esposa de mi padre le molestaba que hicieran ruido mientras estaban en la mesa.

Después de comer nos sentamos en la sala a charlar un poco, yo sabía que Carlisle lo hacía porque Carlie, mi princesa, estuviera más tiempo con ellos.

— ¿Hay muchos pendientes en la oficina?— preguntó.

— Como siempre, pero lo más importante por el momento es la información sobre la empresa de vinos en Sacramento. Para serte sincero aún no entiendo tu obsesión por esa empresa.

El se encogió de hombros y luego bebió de su café, me miró con una sonrisa lobuna, esa que tiene siempre que trae algo entre manos.

— Sé ver las oportunidades antes de que se presenten.

No podía rebatirle eso, no por nada estaba en la cima, el principal negocio era de exportaciones, este lo heredó del abuelo Marcus Cullen pero él se ha encargado de expandir Cullen Enterprise.

Ahora su imperio lo comprenden varios tipos de empresas de diversos ramos, desde una pequeña constructora, bueno no tan pequeña, donde construyen barcos de carga hasta una empresa de marketing.

— Cuando lea el informe te lo paso para que le des un vistazo.

— Me tiene intrigado el nombre que pueda tener.

— No te entiendo— bebí el último sorbo de café y coloqué la taza en el centro de la mesa. Mi hija se acercó, la tomó y se fue a la cocina a dejarlo, maniática del orden. Como ella.

— Ese hombre es un cascarrabias que ha tenido muchísimas mujeres, para demostrarles "su amor" ponía su nombre a la empresa, no te confundas solo cambiaba el nombre de la empresa pero ellas jamás vieron una sola acción de la misma.

— Está loco— aseguré, en el registro de una marca se gasta muchísimo.

— Sí, pero eso actúa a mi favor. Según informes me he enterado que entre él y su administrador han derrochado casi todo quedando al borde de la quiebra, sin contar con los préstamos bancarios que casi estoy seguro no podrán pagar.

— Entonces te traeré esa información cuanto antes— recordé que tenía la reunión mensual con los jefes— te la mandaré a tu correo mejor para que puedas analizarlo.

— Eso suena bien.

Nos fuimos de allí y tras dejar a mi hija en la guardería de la empresa la cual contaba con maestros para los primeros cursos.

Se despidió de mi con un piquito en los labios y una mirada asesina a para las mujeres que ahí se encontraban. Reí por lo bajo, ¡Cómo no amarla!

Fui a mi oficina dónde la señora Gaby me esperaba con mi café de todos los días y la lista de pendientes lista.

— Buenos días Señor Cullen.

— Buenos días Gaby, ¿Hay mucho para hoy?

— Lo de siempre— sonrió entrando tras de mí a la oficina.

Lo primero que hice fue escanear las hojas del informe y enviárselas a Carlisle, el día pasó rutinario entre reuniones y firmas.

Al salir me fui directo a recoger a mi hija y por el camino recibí una llamada de Emmett.

— Que fue— saludé riendo.

— Vaya, ese milagro que andas de buenas.

— Como siempre, mi princesa que cada día me sorprende más— me arrepentí al instante al hablarle de ella, sabía lo doloroso que es para él el que le mencionen niños.

— Oh— fue su brillante repuesta.

— Mejor cuéntame cómo dejaste las cosas en la sucursal en Sudamérica— cambié la plática.

— Sobre ruedas, Kachiri y Zafrina hacen un excelente trabajo— aseguró.

— ¿Eso significa que te quedas aquí?— extrañaba a mi hermano.

— Si, por eso te llamo, me gustaría poder hacerme cargo de alguna sucursal en el país.

— Imagino que tienes algo en mente.

— Cuando esté allá te cuento.

— Te espero entonces— me despedí cuando miré a mi hija hacer señales para que me apresure.

— Dale un beso a Carlie de mi parte— escuché el pitido señal de que había colgado.

Sacudí la cabeza, esta situación, a pesar de los años que han pasado, no cambia, desde que Irina la esposa de Emmett murió al dar a luz al pequeño Patrick, mi hermanos se convirtió en un ermitaño y amargado. Ese día no solo perdió a la mujer que ama sino también a su hijo, al único que pudo ayudarle a salir adelante, los padres de Irina contaban con una carta poder con la cual podían recoger al niño y ser sus tutores.

Ella confiaba en ellos, lástima que la defraudaran de la peor manera.

Al principio Emmett se sumergió en la depresión, dolido y desolado se perdió en el alcohol, nada lo podía sacar de esa oscuridad, hasta que llegó Carlie, entonces tomó fuerzas y duró un año internado en un centro de rehabilitación.

Al salir buscó a Sasha y Patrick para rogarles, si era necesario, que por lo menos le permitiera tener contacto con su hijo pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ellos lo habían dejado en una casa de acogida, alegando no soportar la presencia del asesino de su hija.

Desde entonces se ha pasado buscándole sin éxito alguno.

— Hola papi, mira lo que hice hoy— Mi hija tenía en sus manos una hoja con diversos dibujos, de partes del cuerpo.

— ¿Y esto que significa?— pregunté pretendiendo no entender.

— Hay papi— sacudió la cabeza graciosamente y después me dio un piquito en los labios— son los cinco sentidos, la maestra nos enseñó cuales son y que hacen, además que bailamos y cantamos la canción de HI five*

— Wow, eres una niña muy inteligente— la felicité apretándola entre mis brazos.

— Porque me parezco a mi papi.

No podía estar más orgulloso de ella, mi hija era mi universo entero.

La llevé a casa y después de comer y limpiar, por petición suya, jugamos un rato y cuando menos pensé ya era hora de que durmiera por lo que la llevé a su cuarto para hacer la rutina previa a que duerma; Ducha, cepillado de dientes, cepillado de cabello y secado, poner pijama y leer un cuento.

Cuando la escuché balbucear entre sueños supe que estaba profundamente dormida. Por más que tratara de olvidarla, a ella, mi hija se encarga de recordármela a cada instante.

Fui a mi cuarto y me preparé para dormir.

Como todas las noches el sueño se me escapó siendo presa de los recuerdos, un pasado que por más que luchaba no podía olvidar.

Miré al buró donde tenía una fotografía de mi hija, la primera que le tomé cuando llegó a mi lado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Flash Back

 _Estaba desolado, nada me levantaba el animo, los porqués se arremolinan en mi mente al recordarle… ¡Maldita sea!, no quiero pensar en ella, no quiero recordar ni un solo minuto del año que estuvimos juntos._

 _No supe cómo pasó solo que un momento estaba en la gloria, siendo el hombre más feliz del planeta, un anillo con un pequeño diamante rosado cuadrado reposaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón._

 _Hacía unos días había notado cambios en el cuerpo de mi mujer, tuve mis sospechas pero al confirmarlas fui el hombre más feliz del universo, ¡Seríamos padres!, no me cabía la felicidad en el pecho._

 _Pero todo desapareció en un segundo, ella se fue a ver a su padre enfermo, imaginé que al pequeño pueblo de Washington dónde decía vivir con sus padres Billy Black y Renee Black, además de sus hermanos, los gemelos Leah y Seth._

 _Pero no se qué pasó, ella jamás tomó algún vuelo a Seattle o cualquier lugar de Washington, desapareció por días. Nadie contestaba su móvil el cual estaba apagado, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra…_

 _Hasta que un día mi mundo se derrumbó…_

 _Marque, de nuevo el numero de mi princesa, estos días habían sido un verdadero infierno al no tener noticias suyas…_

 _— ¿Aló?— una voz masculina respondió el teléfono sorprendiéndome._

 _— Perdón, ¿Hablo al teléfono de Bella Black?_

 _El hombre rió estruendosamente— Lo siento, sí y no._

 _— No le entiendo, es o no el teléfono de Bella Black—dije molesto._

 _— Mire, no sé quien sea usted pero le voy a decir, este teléfono es de Bella, mi prometida y le suplicaría no moleste de nuevo._

 _Esa fue la única vez que supe de ella, al principio me resistí pero después el rector Webber me confirmó que por problemas familiares la joven Bella Black no asistiría más a la universidad._

 _Allí terminó de derrumbarse lo poco que quedaba de esperanza para mí, ella no volvería, se había ido dejándome solo y con un enorme hueco en el corazón porque no se había ido sola, se llevó con ella a mi bebé, uno al que amo con todo mí ser._

 _Renuncié a la universidad, me dolía todo al estar en ella, también me fui del edificio, comencé a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre, nadie supo lo sucedido, creyeron que había cubierto mi capricho de la música y ahora me pondría a trabajar en serio._

 _Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas en meses… y más meses de infierno que parecía consumirme día con día._

 _Estaba revisando unos informes, parecía robot haciendo todo de forma automática, sabía mi trabajo y lo hacía bien, pero eso no quitaba que era un autómata._

 _— Señor Cullen la señorita Ángela Webber le llamó urgentemente y dejó un recado para usted._

 _No sabía de ellos desde hace meses, me la recordaban constantemente._

 _— No tengo tiempo Gaby— aseguré a mi secretaria sin quitar la vista de los papeles._

 _— Siento molestarle pero me exigió que le pasara su recado— levanté la mirada ofuscado por la actitud de esa chica._

 _— ¿Qué quiere?— atrapé el puente de mi nariz entre los dedos pulgar e índice, era una estúpida maña que tengo cuando me enojo._

 _— Dijo— se sonrojó— con perdón de usted le repito las palabras textuales de la señorita Webber "Dile a ese Cabrón que tienes por jefe que traiga su apretado trasero al edificio en este instante o no me tocaré el corazón para ir personalmente por él y arrastrarlo de las pelota hacia acá"._

 _— Cancela mis reuniones por esta tarde y si pregunta mi padre por mi dile que tuve una emergencia— ella asintió sorprendida— y por favor ni una palabra a nadie acerca de esta llamada._

 _Salí con rumbo al edificio, ese dónde fui feliz por un año, ese donde encontré mi infierno y mi paraíso._

 _Estaba igual a como lo deje la ultima vez, el viejo vigilante leyendo el periódico mientras que el perro pastor alemán está a su lado echado y medio adormilado._

 _— Profesor Masen— saludó el hombre con una inclinación de cabeza misma que respondí y entré sin decir palabra._

 _Me sabía el camino de memoria, pero era demasiado doloroso, cada rincón del lugar me recordaba a esa mujer que jugó conmigo y me dejó viviendo un infierno._

 _Casi podía oír su risa, su voz llamándome, casi podía aspirar su aroma en el ambiente…_

 _Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escuché el llanto de un bebé, ¿Un bebé?, no sabía que ellos estuvieran esperando… esos éramos nosotros._

 _Mi corazón se apretujó al seguir escuchando ese dulce y dolido llanto, esa como si me llamara a mí, como si conociera ese bebé…_

 _Quedé estático frente a la puerta por una buena cantidad de tiempo, mi cuerpo no respondía, solo mi corazón que late furiosamente tratando de controlar tantos sentimientos provocados desde que recibí el mensaje de Ángela._

 _Al final mi cuerpo respondió y logré golpear a la puerta, casi de inmediato Ben, aun en pijama y con el rostro demacrado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, abrió y tiró de mí para que entrara._

 _— Que…_

 _La imagen frente a mi me quebró, mi amiga estaba con un bebé en brazos envuelto en una manta rosa con pequeñas figuras amarillas. El pequeño cuerpecito se sacudía y las manitas salían de la manta._

 _— Tienes que ver esto Tony— me acerque a paso lento, mis pies parecían pesar mil veces más de lo normal, la respiración se me volvió agitada._

 _— Es…— no… era imposible._

 _— Siéntate amigo— Ben me entregó un sobre que tenía como destinatario "Señor Anthony Masen"_

 _Con manos temblorosas lo abrí, era totalmente impersonal, escrito a computadora e impreso._

 _Anthony:_

 _Te entrego a tu hija, espero que la aceptes o hagas lo que quieras con ella… no tiene cabida en mi vida._

 _Bella._

 _Leí la pequeña nota y los papeles firmados por ella dónde me cedía la custodia total de la niña, ¿Era real?, ¿Esa pequeña lloroncita era mi hija?..._

 _Miré hacia Ángela quien aun sostenía al bebé hipando entre sus brazos, su rostro compungido y los ojos llorosos me regaló una sonrisa triste._

 _— ¿Qué harás con ella?— preguntó señalando el bulto entre sus manos._

 _— No lo sé._

 _Nos quedamos en silencio, solo los hipos adormilados de la bebé interrumpían ese silencio, no sabía qué hacer; aunque no quisiera pensarlo existía la posibilidad de que esa niña no fuera nuestra, o mía._

 _— Creo que debo llevarla al médico, deben revisarla y me gustaría hacernos una prueba de paternidad— ellos asintieron con una sonrisa._

 _— Iremos contigo Tony— a pesar de que sabía quién era yo en realidad, cosa que les costó una separación de un par de meses a la feliz pareja, decidió seguir llamándome así._

 _Ella se encargó de conseguir una sillita para bebé, y también de cambiarle el pañal antes de salir de su departamento, mientras conducía hacia el hospital me contaron lo sucedido._

 _— Había llegado de la escuela temprano porque no tuve las ultimas clases— suspiró Ben— En cuanto abrí la puerta del departamento se abrió también la de al lado, dónde vivían ustedes— asentí con una mueca— el maestro Stephan salió cargando una canasta con la bebé, al parecer alguien la dejó en la puerta con la carta dirigida a ti._

 _Mi mente estaba totalmente revuelta… ¿Quién era esa mujer?, cómo pudo dejar así a su hija, esa no es la Bella que conocí, mi Bella, ¿Sería solo una ilusión…? tantas dudas saltaban a mi mente y me sentía ahogado._

Fin de Flash Back.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los rayos del sol acariciaron mi rostro, no había dormido nada en toda la noche, miré la hora y se me hacía tarde para llevar a Carlie a la guardería e ir a trabajar.

De mala gana me levanté y me metí a la ducha, aún con la cabeza llenas de preguntas sin respuesta, pero no la buscaría, ella me abandonó y tal vez hasta se casó con ese hombre que respondió el teléfono, no conforme con eso abandono a nuestra hija, corrijo, a mi hija.

Fui a levantar a mi princesa que estaba acostada con la colita parada, desde que pudo moverse sola comenzó a dormir así cuando duerme solita.

Le di una palmadita en la colita y se estiró en la cama.

— Despierta bebé. — pedí mientras preparaba su ropa.

— Nop. — se quejó mientras cubría su carita con la manta.

— Despierta que se nos hace tarde para que vayas a la guardería y para que tu papi se vaya a trabajar. — insistí mientras reía por sus caras graciosas.

— No quiero — Hizo un gracioso puchero mientras trataba de acomodarse de nuevo para seguir durmiendo.

— Por favor princesita, ¿No me quieres?— la chantajeé mientras le quitaba la manta.

— Si te quiero mucho pero no me quiero levantar— se cubrió de pies a cabeza con la manta.

No podía entender cómo podía parecerse tanto a ella, a la mujer que la parió, si jamás han tenido contacto alguno.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa?— la puerta del cuarto se abrió entrando una chica de short vaquero y camisa a cuadros, en los pies unas botas vaqueras, su cabello corto y despeinado sostenido por un sombrero vaquero algo deshilachado.

— ¡Allie llegaste!— se levantó Carlie corriendo a los brazos de ella quien la recibió cubriendo su rostro de besos y girando con ella en los brazos.

 **Bella POV**

Conducía hacia la empresa a una guerra segura, James trataría de imponer un cruel castigo a mi Tony y yo lucharía para defenderlo, eso sucedía siempre, hasta que él encontró mi punto débil, uno que logré vencer.

Las palabras aun me dolían pero más fuerte era el dolor al ver a mi bebé sin poder sentarse por los cinturonazos o castigado sin postre cuando James se encargaba de mandar preparar los favoritos de mi niño durante el castigo.

La última vez que permití que su frase "Es mi hijo y no tuyo" me doblegaran, fue cuando sus manitos llenas de ampollas no podían tomar siquiera la cuchara porque le dolía demasiado.

Manejé lo más despacio posible, no tenía ganas de enfrentarlo, de seguro que Victoria le tendría la cabeza llena en contra de Tony hablándole de su pobre Peter y como el cruel de mi hijo le había golpeado sin piedad.

— Tomaré el camino más largo— murmuré girando en el siguiente cruce.

Las calles estaban con su clásico ir y venir de las personas al trabajo o a la escuela, lo de siempre… o eso creo. Hay veces que siento que los años que perdí de mi mente son demasiado valiosos pero no vuelven por más que me esfuerzo.

Pasé frente a una agencia de viajes, al frente tenía un enorme imagen de la estatua de la libertad, mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar con dolores punzantes… pequeñas imágenes mías sonriendo con un grupo de desconocidos mientras íbamos hacia la isla, el dolor se volvió insoportable.

Unos ojos verdes aparecieron frente a mí, eran parecidos a los de Tony… el dolor se agudizó más si es que era posible hasta que no me quedó más que estacionar el auto, el mundo comenzó a girar. Saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de Gin.

— Dime que cortaste oreja y rabo de Zorra por favor— dijo entusiasmada,

— Gin… por favor…

— Isa, ¿Qué pasa, dónde estás?— escuché su voz lejana mientras luchaba contra el horrible dolor que parecía taladrar mi cabeza.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó cuando Gin y Rosalie llegaron, me sacaron del coche y me subieron a otro, las imágenes iban y venían frente a mí, cosas muy confusas que jamás desde el accidente habían pasado.

Las chicas balbuceaban algo, pero no lograba entenderlas, el zumbido en los oídos era demasiado fuerte y abrumador. En algún punto del viaje me deje llevar por la inconsciencia sintiendo al fin un poco de paz.


	4. Ferri

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, la trama es de su servidora.

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y sigan aclarando poco a poco dudas que tienen con respecto a la historia.

Estoy muy agradecida con todas las chicas que leen la historia, es un honor para mí que puedan disfrutar de lo que les presento. Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. Estos son la mejor paga que podemos tener al compartir las historias con ustedes.

Como saben esta historia la comparto sin ayuda de beta, así que de antemano les pido disculpas por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar.

Sin más, les dejo disfrutar del capítulo, cualquier comentario que tengan pueden mandarme un mensaje por este medio ya que de momento no estoy utilizando facebook por problemas técnicos .

¡A leer!

BELLA POV

Desperté en un lugar desconocido y tardé en recordar lo sucedido, estaba en un hospital.

— Gracias al cielo que despertaste Isa— suspiró aliviada Gin y tras ella asentía Rose con los ojos llorosos.

— Siento haberlas asustado chicas— dije con sinceridad estirando la otra mano la cual tomó Rose.

— El doctor dijo que probablemente el dolor de cabeza fue por el estrés, le conté el incidente de Tony y Peter; sabe cuánto amas a ese niño.

— Fue...— recordé los flashazos que llegaron a mi mente y sacudí la cabeza. Según sé, jamás he estado en Nueva York por lo que es prácticamente imposible que esas imágenes sean ciertas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Isa?— entra el doctor con una carpeta, imagino que es mi expediente.

— Bien, ya se me paso— aseguré.

— De todas formas me gustaría que fueras con Sam para que te mande hacer unos estudios y que por favor reinicies tus sesiones con Chelsea— me miró como un padre a su hijo cuando le ordena hacer algo y no le da derecho a réplica. Sam es el neurólogo que me ha estado atendiendo desde hace un par de años que se jubiló mi médico anterior y Chelsea es la psicóloga y siquiatra que me atiende desde que desperté.

— Apartaré las citas en cuanto tenga oportunidad Doc— le di mi mejor sonrisa inocente.

— No es necesario, ya le he entregado a Gianna tus citas; ella las apartó y las ha agendado. No quiero saber que no viniste mira que me voy a molestar— bromeo y reímos los cuatro.

— Claro que vendré— insistí.

— Y de eso me encargo yo guapo— sonrió Gin dandóme una mirada como diciendo "pobre de ti si no lo haces".

Nos despedimos y fuimos a mi casa en el auto de Rose.

— ¿Y mi auto?— pregunté al entrar el portón de la casa.

— Lo ha traído Jacob, le llamé para que lo hiciera— dijo Rose con una sonrisa— y antes de que preguntes por el ogro le llamé y le dije que te viniste a casa para poner en acción el castigo que tenía Tony que era llenar unas planas diciendo "No debo golpear a mis compañeros, debo respetarlos".

— ¿Y te creyó?— indagué dudosa.

— Por supuesto que sí, después de todo es lo mismo que le dejé a Peter— me guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa y yo negué divertida.

— Eres perversa mujer— rió Gin chocando las cinco con ella.

Me dejaron en casa pero no se quedaron pues no querían evidenciarme.

Me fui a mi recamara y me recosté, Tony llegó a mi lado y se recostó quedando los dos profundamente dormidos.

Esa noche no llegó a dormir "mi esposo", como ya era costumbre. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera quedado con alguna de sus amantes y para mi mejor pues no tenía ganas de discutir.

Correcto o no, esas eran las noches en que verdaderamente podía descansar y sentirme en paz.

EDWARD POV

Sonreí mirando a mi hija con la mujer que la crió, esa pelinegra que logró estabilizar el mundo que había dejado de cabeza… ella.

— ¡Llegaste tía Allie! ¡Al fin llegaste!— gritaba mi hija llenándole el rostro de besos.

— Llegué mi gatita—ambos estaban felices y me mantuve al margen de esa reunión.

— Y tu no piensas darme la bienvenida he— me miró con el ceño fruncido pero en sus ojos y labios bailaba una sonrisita.

— Me alegra que al fin estés aquí— dije abrazándola y besándola.

— Bueno, basta de arrumacos que cierta personita debe ir al colegio y usted señor debe ir a trabajar— reí ante sus palabras. Había extrañado a esta pequeña mandona.

— Ya se.— hice una mueca aparentando estar molesto— mejor dime ¿Cómo dejaste al abuelo?— pregunté preocupado.

— Es un hueso duro de roer— rió— fue neumonía pero ya está recuperado, dice el doctor que solo con un poco de cuidados ya puede hacer su vida normal.

— Imagino que ya anda tras los animales del rancho— reí.

— Conoces al viejo Masen— reímos.

— Tita, ¿Puedes hacerme panqueques con jarabe de fresa y sirope de chocolate?— preguntó Carlie haciendo caritas.

— No es justo gatita, yo te enseñé y ahora los utilizas en mi contra— se quejó caminando hacia la cocina con mi hija en brazos, aunque Carlie se miraba casi tan grande como ella.

Dejamos a mi princesa en el cole y Alice se fue a Recursos humanos, ella era la responsable de esa área en la empresa.

— Señor Cullen, el señor Yamuko llamó para posponer la video conferencia para la próxima semana por cuestiones familiares estará fuera lo que resta de esta semana.

— Está bien Gaby, ¿algún otro pendiente?— dije tratando de que me dijera que sí, aunque casi estaba seguro que la respuesta sería negativa pues siempre tenía demasiado adelantado el trabajo.

— No señor, la siguiente reunión es a las dos de la tarde en el restaurant Season con los inversionistas Alemanes y los pendientes de firmar ya están.

— Gracias Gaby— le regalé mí patentada falsa sonrisa.

Ella salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspiré y me froté los ojos ¿Qué carajos iba a hacer mientras tanto?, necesitaba tener mi mente ocupada para no pensar en ella.

Gaby volvió a entrar con mi café, le agradecí pero no tenía ganas de beberlo. Lo que quería era huir, pero es imposible hacerlo cuando lo que te persigue está en tu interior como un cáncer que te carcome por dentro y ni el mejor tratamiento puede eliminarlo.

Jesica, mi otra secretaria, la cual pienso enviar a otra área pues me basta con Gaby, entra con la escusa de que debo firmar unos papeles, el escote de su blusa casi me deja ver sus pezones. Una autentica zorra, no como ella. ¡¿Por qué tiene que recordarme todo a ella si ni siquiera tiene algo que ver?! Cierro los ojos intentando poner paz a mis pensamientos. Los abro y firmo rápidamente los papeles que trae, son copias que ya había firmado con Gaby pero no pienso gastar tiempo ni energía discutiendo con ella. Rápidamente la despido con una señal y se va moviendo las caderas exageradamente. No puedo evitar cerrar de nuevo los ojos y como siempre mis pensamientos vuelan hacia ella.

Flash Back

 _Observaba la fila de personas que esperaban para subir al ferri que nos llevaría a la Isla de la Libertad. No entiendo cómo Ben me puede convencer de estas cosas. Tenía cosas que hacer, aún no nos mudábamos al departamento. Mi padre estaba fastidiando para que volara a Los Ángeles para trabajar con él y dejara mi "estúpido capricho" como le llamaba a mi pasión por la música y mi sueño de poder enseñar a otros._

— _Quita esa cara hombre, parece que tienes ganas de ir al baño y no encuentras uno— río Ben codeándome las costillas._

— _Te dije que no quería venir, pero es imposible discutir contigo— refunfuñé infantilmente provocando que mi amigo riera a carcajada limpia._

— _Venga hombre, falta poco para que empiecen las clases y estemos encerrados entre esas paredes sin poder salir a divertirnos._

— _Eso es precisamente lo que quiero por lo que no representa ningún sacrificio para mí— debatí._

— _Como sea, pronto nos entregaran el departamento y podremos mudarnos y dejar el hotel, además estoy seguro de que este viaje cambiará nuestra vida para siempre— dijo enigmáticamente._

— _Ahora resulta que eres vidente ¿Te vas a poner a leer las manos de las personas que hacen fila?— me burlé porque siempre salía con esas cosas de que supuestamente tenía premoniciones acerca del futuro, solo estupideces._

— _No puedo, mi turbante, capa y bola de cristal quedaron en casa— dijo antes de que ambos riéramos. Es muy fácil estar con él. Somos amigos desde hace muchos años y nos conocemos bastante bien._

 _Llegamos a la taquilla y pagué los boletos, bajo la constante protesta de Ben pero tuvo que aguantarse._

 _Subimos y comenzamos a caminar por la cubierta, la verdad me la estaba pasando bien pero no pensaba decírselo a Ben o no lo callaría por horas._

 _De pronto quedó como estatua mirando hacia la baranda, seguí su mirada y me quedé igual que él. Dos chicas, una morena de cabellera negra reía felizmente con una belleza, una chica bajita de tez blanca, el cabello claro con reflejos rojizos. Aunque delgada tenía todo en su lugar y las proporciones correctas._

— _Hermano, me he enamorado— suspiró Ben sin dejar de mirar a las chicas, de pronto me sentí mal porque si ella era la que llamaba su atención…_

— _Tú te enamoras todos los días Ben— lo acusé tratando de sonar casual._

— _No, ésta es la mujer para mí. Edward Anthony Cullen Masen— afirmó caminando hacia ellas a paso pausado, como si al moverse rápido fueran a desaparecer._

 _La pelinegra sacó dos barras de chocolate de su bolso y le entregó uno a MI chica— sacudo la cabeza ante ese posesivo que ya le tengo a esa mujer— ella ríe y siento que el sonido inunda mi pecho, me llama como canto de sirenas y lo sigo sin importar que encuentre la muerte en ello, es extraño y maravilloso a la vez._

 _Ambas abren y chocan con sus barras de chocolate, al momento que Mi chica lo muerde la pelinegra dice algo provocando que se ría, de pronto se ahoga, un grupo de personas se cruzan frente a nosotros y cuando nos dejan pasar la pelinegra lucha por desahogarla dándole fuertes golpes en la espalda. Ben y yo llegamos a su lado, con una mirada Ben retira a la pelinegra mientras yo tomaba a mi chica desde la espalda, separé sus piernas con las mías y presioné en la boca del estómago, sabía bien como realizar la maniobra de Heimlich. Inmediatamente ella escupió el chocolate hacia afuera y tosió un poco. Ben sacó una botella de agua del bolso de la pelinegra que se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Me entregó la botella e hice beber a la chica con tragos pequeños hasta que se calmó. Entonces pude verla de verdad y caí en un pozo profundo donde solo éramos ella y yo. Sus ojos Verdes parecidos a los míos eran grandes rodeados de unas espesas pestañas negras. La ceja delineaba sus ojos dándole un aspecto dulce, la nariz pequeña y respingona, y esa boca, sentí la mía hacerse agua por probarla. Tragué para no babear y hacer aún más el ridículo. Mis manos aún la sostenían de la cintura como si ese hubiera sido su lugar siempre, mientras las suyas descansaban sobre mi estómago de forma casual._

— _Si quieren besarse adelante, por nosotros no hay problema— Dimos un salto, nuestros rostros se habían estado acercando sin darnos cuenta y en realidad estuvimos a punto de besarnos. Miré cómo su rostro te teñía de rojo, tal vez el mío también porque de pronto lo sentí muy caliente._

— _Hola— susurré tontamente._

— _Hola— respondía en un susurro._

— _Hola, soy Ben Cheney y él es mi amigo Ed…— me aclaré la garganta pues ya no era más Edward solo Anthony Masen— Tony, Anthony Masen._

— _Mucho gusto chicos— sonrió la pelinegra— nosotras somos Bella Black y Ángela Webber— así que mi chica se llamaba Bella._

— _¿Es la primera vez que van a la Isla de la Libertad?— preguntó Ben sin separar las manos del cuerpo de la peli…. De Ángela._

— _Ajam, las dos venimos de Forks, un pueblo olvidado del mundo, bueno, yo vengo de ahí y mi amiga de un pueblo nativo cercano a..._

— _Angie, no creo que a los chicos les interese saber eso— la interrumpió Bella._

— _Pero si nos interesa Bella, además nosotros ya hemos venido varias veces y podemos servirles de guías— se ofreció Ben y casi lo abrazo pues estaba tan embobado por la chica que ni siquiera se me ocurrió._

— _No queremos molestar— susurró apenada Bella._

— _No es molestia— dije ganado que sus bellos ojos voltearan hacia mí—de verdad sería un placer poder ayudarlas. Además si no conoces o tienes un buen guía te pierdes de las mejores cosas. Sonreí, con esa sonrisa que decían siempre las chicas que les encantaba. Una que heredé de Carlisle y sé que pone en jaque a las mujeres._

— _Lo siento pero no creo que…_

 _¿No funcionó?, sigue hablando, poniendo pretexto tras pretexto para que no las acompañemos y yo soy quien la mira como estúpido, perdido en el movimiento de su boca deseando callarla de la mejor manera posible, con mi propia boca._

— _Bella ya— le reclama Ángela— Estos amables chicos están ofreciéndose a guiarnos durante nuestra visita a un lugar que no conocemos y nosotras vamos a aceptar…_

— _Pe…_

— _Estamos encantadas de que nos acompañen— dijo Ángela antes de centrar su atención en Ben que no perdió oportunidad y desplegó todo su "encanto" en ella._

 _Bella se giró tomándose de la baranda y mirando el mar ignorándome olímpicamente, me sentí estúpido e intrigado por su falta de interés._

 _Me separé unos pasos de ella y me recargue en la misma baranda de espaldas al mar pero con la vista fija en ella, el cabello flotaba como un halo de luz a su alrededor._

 _La mirada perdida en el horizonte, mientras sus labios se movían suavemente como hablando consigo misma, de repente arrugaba su pequeña nariz y negaba casi imperceptiblemente._

— _¿Sabes?— dijo girándose hacia mí— si las personas se desgastaran con las miradas en este momento ya hubiera desaparecido— dijo levantando una ceja._

— _Lo siento,_ — _titubee una disculpa pero luego me compuse— en realidad no lo siento— dije acercándome a ella— es imposible no verte, es imposible verte solamente sin querer observarte a detalle y después tocarte para ver su eres real— para confirmar mis palabras coloque mis manos a sus costados en las caderas y la acerqué a mi— y al comprobar que eres real es imposible no querer besarte para ver si sabes tan celestial como te miras— no le di tiempo de reaccionar, mi boca tomó posesión de la suya, al principio pensé solo tocar sus labios pero al sentir el calor de su aliento no me contuve y la besé con ímpetu, dejando en ese beso tanto que no creía tener, ella estaba inmóvil pero pronto sus manos subieron por mi pecho hasta enredarse en mi cuello y tiró de mí respondiendo el beso con la misma pasión. Nuestras bocas se poseyeron mutuamente y el mundo entero desapareció, solo existía la mujer entre mis brazos y yo._

 _El aire nos faltaba pero no queríamos separarnos, desgraciadamente él ganó la batalla y dejé su boca con recelo. Nuestras frentes unidas mientras tratábamos de calmar la respiración y…._

— _Eso es un beso señores— la voz de Ben me sacó de mi ensueño y cuando Bella quiso separarse de mí la apreté contra mi pecho. Ella escondió el rostro y la sentí vibrar de la risa._

— _Para que aprendas amigo, te estás viendo lento— le guiñé y caminé unos pasos alejándome de ellos y arrastrando a Bella conmigo._

 _Me recargué de nuevo en la baranda con ella entre mis brazos esperando a que se calmara, su respiración se filtraba a través de mi ropa llenándome de calidez._

— _¿Vas a estar escondida todo el viaje?— susurré en su oído y ella negó, inspiró profundamente y luego levantó la vista mirándome a los ojos— Hola— sonreí arrogante al ver sus labios hinchados por el beso que nos acabábamos de dar._

— _Sabes que esto es una locura ¿Verdad?— sonrió y fui yo el que flaqueo al ver los hoyuelos que se le hacían en las mejillas y la forma como sus ojos se iluminaban._

— _Como dice mi abuelo: de músico, poeta y loco todos tenemos un poco— dije encogiéndome de hombros— me gusta esta locura— la aferré más a mí, temiendo que huyera._

— _Locura de una tarde— sonrío ella— nunca he hecho una locura— dijo mirando el horizonte._

— _Es un honor ser tu primera vez— dije y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su rostro entero se tiñó de rojo, pronto me di cuenta del contexto de mis palabras y me sentí igual de sonrojado que ella— me refiero a hacer esta locura… tu sabes… te besé y…_

— _Entiendo, solo por favor no seas un sicópata o asesino o…_

— _Te prometo que no soy nada de eso— sonreí y ella respondió con una enorme sonrisa para luego refugiarse en mi pecho rodeándome la cintura con los brazos. Yo descansé la barbilla sobre su cabeza y miré a mi amigo que charlaba con Ángela, ambos tomados de la mano mirando hacia el horizonte._

 _Fin del flash Back_

— Señor, he confirmado la reserva en el restauran "Season" para su reunión con los Alemanes que es en una hora.

— Gracias Gaby, me iré enseguida y por favor llama a Alice y dile que necesito hablar con ella— dije molesto al ver una foto del cuerpo desnudo de Jesica entre los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

— Enseguida señor— dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Me dijiste que no eras así, fui tu primera vez, te amé Bella, te amé y maldita sea te amo y te a odio por habernos hecho esto a Carlie y a mi… Mi hija merecía una madre que la amara, que la llenara de mimos como pretendiste ser el año que estuvimos juntos— sentía rabia por dentro y arrojé la foto al triturador de documentos con rabia.

—Voy a olvidarte Bella, no sé cuándo ni cómo pero lo haré y seguiré mi vida con la única interferencia tuya que vale la pena, mi pequeña. Mi princesita hermosa que es la luz de mi existencia.

— Gaby me dijo que querías hablar conmigo— Alice entró vistiendo un traje ejecutivo azul marino con unos zapatos del mismo color, su cabello despeinado como siempre pero eso no le quitaba verse profesional.

— Quiero a Jesica lejos de aquí hoy mismo— dije sin rodeos— por cierto, con levantar el teléfono era suficiente.

— See, pero es más divertido ver tu cara de idiota cuando has estado sin hacer nada por un tiempo y te has pasado pensando en ella— de mi familia, solo Alice conoce la historia, todos los demás piensan que Carlie es fruto de un desliz.

— Muy graciosa Brandon— dije molesto.

— Vamos Edward, el día que olvides a esa chica será cuando la tierra deje de girar o el sol se apague— suspiró— Eres un Masen Edward, y los Masen entregamos el corazón solo una vez en la vida.

— Pues gracias por el ánimo prima— dije con sarcasmo mientras sentía un dolor palpitante en las sienes— espero que pronto encuentres a tu "amor" para que te ocupes de tus asuntos.

— No gracias, para parecer idiota como tú, mejor me quedo como estoy— se rió y le saqué la lengua infantilmente— vamos primo, por lo menos ella te dejó a Carlie para alegrarte la vida.

— Hasta que dijiste algo sensato— me quejé— ¿Me acompañas a la reunión?— pregunté tratando de desviar la plática del terreno pantanoso.

— Nop. He quedado con la niña de que pasaríamos la tarde, juntas, iremos al parque y cenaremos Pizza.

— Todo un plan he— reí— te la encargo, yo iré a esta vendita reunión y cuando me desocupe te llamo para reunirme con ustedes donde estén.

— Hecho— se levanta y sale de la oficina llevándose a Jesica con ella. Si algo amo de mi prima es su lealtad y comprensión. No por nada se ha quedado conmigo desde que llegó Carlie a mi lado.

Por eso es que no le quito a mi hija que le diga mamá, ella sabe que no lo es pero le nace hacerlo, y Alice se ha ganado a pulso ese puesto pues ha sido una madre para ella, cuidándola y atendiéndola como tal.

Tomo el folder y reviso que no haya más pornografía de Jesica en el antes de ponerlo en mi portafolio y salir rumbo al restaurant.

Tomo mi Ferrari negro y conduzco por las calles de Los Ángeles hasta llegar al restaurant, el Ballet parking me entrega el número y entro a paso rápido. Tanya está sentada con ellos quienes tienen los ojos clavados en su muy amplio escote. Debí suponer que Carlisle y Eleazar no se quedarían tranquilos, me estarán fastidiando para que me enrede con esta mujer hasta que nuestras familias queden unidas en por nuestro matrimonio. Ni soñarlo…

— Buenas tardes— saludo y Tanya me ve con ojos hambrientos.

Saludo a todos los inversionistas y comenzamos con la reunión mientras bebemos un vino blanco previo a la comida a base de pescado que eligieron.

La reunión es todo un éxito, no sé si porque les gustó la propuesta o porque estaban tan concentrados en las tetas de Tanya que no tuvieron ojos ni cerebro para nada más.

Cuando se fueron Tanya se quedó a solas conmigo con una mirada sugerente.

— Tengo la misma habitación y…— se lame los labios coquetamente.

— Sin ataduras Tanya— dije seriamente.

— Lo sé, no soy estúpida Edward, tú no eres hombre de matrimonio ni yo una mujer que pueda estar en casa cuidando niños, me gusta mi vida e independencia y te he deseado desde hace mucho.

Teniendo todo claro pagué la cuenta y subimos a su habitación. Saltó sobre mí en cuanto cerró la puerta de una patada, ni siquiera llegamos a la cama, estaba lista así que solo me coloqué un preservativo y la poseí contra la puerta. Después la llevé a la cama y tuvimos sexo duro por varias horas hasta que ella quedó dormida.

Me levanté, vestí y salí de la habitación.

Al ver la hora me di cuenta lo tarde que era y llamé a Alice quien me dijo que ya estaban en casa, conduje hacia una tienda y compré un peluche para mi hija y de ahí manejé directo a casa.

Estacione el auto al lado del de Alice. Tomé el peluche y entré a la casa la cual estaba inundada al olor a pizza recién horneada.

— Hola, hola— saludé y mi hija salió de la cocina con un pequeño delantal y la cara y cabellos llenos de harina.

Al verme el peluche en manos se quedó quieta, luego sus ojos fueron a mi rostro y arrugó la nariz como lo hacía ella, se quedó en silencio y luego se acercó a paso lento.

— ¿No vas a abrazar a tu papá?— dije poniéndome a su altura y tendiéndole en peluche.

— Papi, no te voy a abrazar mientras huelas a otra mujer, el peluche lo puede poner donde están los otros que me has traído cada vez que te vas con ellas…

— Pero ¿Cómo?

— Tus ojos papi, tus ojos están diferentes.

Se gira y se va hacia la cocina dejándome de piedra como clavado en el piso.

Que carajos…

¿Cómo vamos hasta aquí?, ¿Se ha aclarado alguna duda o se han creado más?

Sé que esta historia es un poco enredosa y poco a poco se irán conociendo los personajes.

Si gustan hacer algún comentario estaré gustosa de leerlos.

Besos.


End file.
